


Warmer

by DaifukuBun



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Domestic, Fluff and Smut, M/M, i got ten cavities writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaifukuBun/pseuds/DaifukuBun
Summary: He feels his expression soften in adoration.





	

_ “The heater is out again.” [12:24 AM] _

Shinji glares at the screen of his phone as though it has personally wronged him. He clicks his tongue, glancing upwards and out the window of the moving train, watching the falling snow race past like shooting stars. 

Figures. This it the fifth time this month that the heating in their apartment has gone out of commision. He had been considering finding another place lately, out of spite for the lackluster facilities, mostly, but in the end neither he nor Kaworu want to expend the effort. The trouble it would take to find another place just isn’t worth it, and they have enough blankets to cover for warmth, anyway. He looks back down to his phone.

_ ‘Great.’  _ he types, hoping to convey sarcasm through text.  _ ‘Are you okay with convenience store food again?’ _

The train is relatively empty, save for one man dozed off in the corner. Shinji prefers it like this, which is exactly he feels lucky to have a job that won't let him go home until midnight, when the world is at its emptiest.

_ “Yes.” [12:24 AM] _

 

-

 

The moment Shinji enters their apartment, he is alerted to the fact that the temperature is no different from that of outside’s winter storm. He grimaces, shutting the door behind himself with his heel and stamping his feet on the cat-patterned mat in their entryway. 

“I’m home.” he announces, loudly enough for Kaworu to hear but quiet enough so as to not disturb the neighbors, and kicks his shoes off without untying them. There’s a creak in the old floorboards from the other room, and a bit of a crash. Shinji steps farther into the apartment, setting down two paper bags of food and looking down the hall a little worriedly. 

Luckily, that worry subsides when a moment later Kaworu steps out of their bedroom, wearing a self-conscious smile and about eight blankets over his shoulders. 

“What was that?” Shinji asks. He feels the left side of his mouth upturn in a kind of familiar half-smile, and he sets about pulling two plastic containers out of the bags. 

“I tripped over one of the blankets.” Kaworu mutters quietly, and Shinji can tell in that very split second that he’s about to change the subject. “But, what did you get?”

He feels like a genius, and under his breath he snickers a little. 

“They had curry on sale.” he says. “Not sure if that’s a good thing or not, but I wasn’t really thinking at the time.”

Kaworu nears behind him, plopping his chin atop Shinji’s left shoulder and surveying the food. 

“It looks decent.” he says. The sheer mass of his blanket cocoon pushes Shinji toward the table. “Doesn’t seem expired.”

“Yeah.” Shinji affirms, softly bumping his head into Kaworu’s. “Hopefully the rice isn’t frozen.”

 

-

 

“Well,  _ one of us  _ is going to have to get up and get it.” Shinji complains to the frigid air, before he huddles deeper into their blanket pile. He stares at the remote for the TV across the room, then flicks his eyes to Kaworu, and back to the remote. It stares back at him, and in the background, the television plays and plays the menu of a DVD, for what is most likely the fifteenth time. 

“Hold on.” Kaworu says. Shinji blinks, looking toward his boyfriend once more. 

Kaworu’s eyebrows are furrowed in absolute concentration, and his cheeks are puffed full of air, reddening his face as he glares daggers at the remote across the room. Shinji can’t believe he hadn’t noticed the other’s angry demeanor, what with them being wrapped so tightly in the same mountain of blankets. 

Shinji stares for a moment, his lips parted, before he sighs. “What are you doing?”

“Attempting to channel telekinesis.”

He lets Kaworu continue doing that for a while, just glaring at the remote and getting redder by the second. Shinji chews on his lip and entertains the thought of watching him grow tired of it himself, before Kaworu gasps, the usual color (or lack thereof) returning to his face. Incredulous, Shinji moves closer in concern. “Were you even  _ breathing?”  _

“No.” Kaworu pants. “I thought it best to use  _ absolute concentration.” _

“You can breathe and concentrate at the same time!” Shinji gushes, before huffing and throwing the blankets off his side of the cocoon. “Jeez, you’re so…” he mutters, crossing the freezing threshold of the room and grabbing the remote, clicking the TV off. “You’re so…” he says again, turning back to Kaworu. 

Who is smiling with his eyes closed and scratching his cheek, looking completely unfazed. Shinji pauses and blinks, temporarily forgetting the cold. 

“I’m sorry. I was only trying to be funny.” 

Kaworu sits still, his expression kind of silly and his posture drawn in on itself. He’s half-buried by the blankets, and his hair is sticking up in odd places, static, and when Shinji is met with a glassy pair of red eyes looking up at him as though he’s worth something, worth looking at, he feels his exasperation melt away and turn into affection. 

Shinji realizes he must have smiled or something, because Kaworu’s shoulders soon relax. He laughs, in a way that suggests he’s directing it toward himself. “Are you alright?”

“Hu- yeah, I’m fine.” Shinji jumps, exiting a reverie he hadn’t realized he had fallen into. He tries to quell his smile, but in the end it’s futile, and so he simply backtracks toward the couch and stops in front of Kaworu. “Are you tired?”

The pale boy cranes his head to look at him, before nodding, awkward at that angle. “If you’re going to bed, then so am I.”

Shinji’s smile resurfaces, but stays calm. “Alright.”

-

 

“But aren’t  _ you  _ cold like this?” 

All he can really see is blue, night light, filtering into the room from the translucence of their curtains. For the time being he feels cozy and reassured, beneath two thick blankets and with Kaworu at his back, clinging to him tightly yet softly at the same time. He’ll never understand how the other does that, how he’s so painstakingly affectionate, to the point of it almost being obnoxious, yet how he always manages to be a source of softness and comfort. Never an annoyance, ever. 

“Not at all.” Kaworu murmurs. There’s something about the darkness in the room that convinces them both to stay quiet, something still, as though if they talk too loudly it’ll get colder. “You’re warm.”

Shinji sighs and laughs at the same time. He lets his eyelids fall, and the picture of the blue light gets blurry and dim. “So are you.” he says, and he can feel Kaworu’s hair brushing his skin, light and feathery, giving him the kind of chills one gets before a good dream. “Goodnight, Kaworu.”

There’s a slight movement of the hand resting at Shinji’s midsection. It tickles, and so he covers that hand with his own, placing his fingers in the gaps between Kaworu’s, but not quite lacing their hands.

“Goodnight.”

 

-

 

Maybe he’s awake. Shinji watches the bright, red numbers of the clock across the room. They’ve changed about six times since he had woken from his thin slumber, and now, with the blankets cast down to his hips, he finds that he’s shivering, quite erratically.

It wouldn’t be all that farfetched of an idea for Kaworu to be awake, what with all of Shinji’s shaking. He wants to reach for the blankets and cast them back over their shoulders, but he’s worried about waking the other, especially in this cold. The clock changes again, and Shinji realizes that, eventually, he’s going to have to do something rather than nothing. 

As if on cue, Kaworu hugs him tighter, sighing quietly into his shoulder. “Sorry.” he whispers into the darkness. “They must have fallen off.” 

Shinji nods, his hair dragging against his pillow as Kaworu reaches for the blankets, pulling them back over their shoulders. “Thanks.”

“Mm-hm.” 

And then it’s quiet again. The blue light is ever-present, and Shinji peers into it like the familiar comfort it is. Actually, now that he thinks of it, maybe it’s a morning light rather than a night light. It is getting into the wee hours, after all, and he shudders, curling in on himself. It’s still quite chilly, even with the blankets back over his shoulders. He wonders why he hadn’t felt this way when they had first gone to bed, and in the end he decides that it’s simply because it’s been a few hours since then.

He can feel the brush of Kaworu’s eyelashes on the back of his neck as the boy blinks, before a small kiss is placed there. “You’re still shivering…”

Shinji tries to still himself, frowning at the red numbers that have changed three times since Kaworu had spoken up. “Just give me a minute to get warm.” he supplies, looking over his shoulder. The blue light is reflected in his boyfriend’s eyes quite nicely, and he tries to offer up a reassuring smile. After a moment, Kaworu returns it, before lying back down and sighing a puff of warm breath onto his neck. 

There’s a beat of peaceful silence, before, with even further tightening of his hold, “If you wanted me to, I could make you very warm, very fast.”

And Shinji blinks, the red numbers disappearing for a second. He looks over his shoulder again, but this time, Kaworu is hiding his face in the back of Shinji’s nightshirt. All he can see is messy white hair.

“Seriously? It’s like, four in the morning.”

In response, all Kaworu does is shrug. He’s still hiding, and Shinji narrows his eyes, hand sliding from Kaworu’s fingers to his wrist. 

“What, do you want to? It’s not like I’m gonna say no to the offer.”

At that, Kaworu does lift his face a little, his eyes peeking dark red behind his fringe. For a short while he stares Shinji in the face, his ears tinted a little pink and his eyebrows far up his head, in a- in an almost  _ innocent  _ expression. “Really?”

To that, Shinji simply quirks one eyebrow, and Kaworu giggles, hiding his face again. “You know, Shinji…” he says, hand drifting from navel and downward, until it’s between his legs, squeezing and palming him gently through his shorts, slow and soft, since he’s just starting. “I really, really love you.”

Shinji’s now-free hand grabs at the sheets. His lips part, and he feels his expression soften in adoration. 

“More than anything…” Kaworu murmurs, squeezing him a bit harder and showing his face again, perching himself at Shinji’s shoulder. He gazes down at his own hand, watching its movements with half-lidded eyes. 

Shinji bites his lip, curling his toes and pinching his own eyes shut, grabbing fistfuls of the sheets in tandem with Kaworu fondling him, grabbing more and more as he starts to get hard beneath his boyfriend’s touch.

One thing is certain; he’s not cold anymore. Kaworu had been right in that regard, although now he’s shivering for an entirely different reason, smooshing his face into the pillow and parting his lips again, trying not to breathe audibly. 

A devilish part of his mind wonders if Kaworu gets hard just from touching him. The very thought excites him, and he brings one leg closer to his chest as Kaworu starts to stroke him. 

“You’re so warm, here.” the pale boy breathes, his voice a whisper. He rests his head atop Shinji’s neck, and the tickling of his hair has Shinji laughing under his breath, just a tiny bit. Warmth spreads throughout his body in waves that follow the rhythm of his heartbeat, and his nails dig into the sheets, his lips part again and he  _ whimpers  _ when Kaworu focuses on his tip, thumbing the spot as it starts to dampen, as he starts to dribble. 

“Kawo- _ ru…”  _ his voice trills on its own, and he wants to hide, but at the same time he wants to embrace it because- because Kaworu is touching him like this, in such an intimate place in  _ their  _ bedroom and in  _ their  _ apartment, and when something heavy settles itself beneath his navel he decides that it’s a culmination of how much he loves the other boy. “I love you too.”

Shinji can feel sweat gathering at his brow, and Kaworu makes a breathy sound, as though he’s been startled. He squeezes and thumbs his tip some more, pulling him closer and sighing. Shinji realizes then that  _ yes,  _ Kaworu does, in fact, become aroused just from touching him. He wants to grin smugly, but he hardly has the time to, as his shorts are slipping down his legs and he bites his lip instead, blood simmering now that his clothes are out of the way and all he can feel is Kaworu’s soft hand on him, holding him and stroking him, still gentle, as the boy always has been. 

Rather than going faster or finding a tempo, Kaworu continues to languidly touch him and stare at his own actions. Through his labored breaths Shinji has the heart to be amused, because that’s such a  _ Kaworu  _ thing to do. Shinji cranes his head back, trying in vain to kiss him, anywhere, really. In the end he gets barely a brush across his temple, neck rather sore, but Kaworu seems to get the hint and kisses him softly on the lips, shutting his eyes and breaking his concentration, hand doing haphazard things that are almost better than the calculated things. 

He lets him go to breathe, and then Shinji kisses him again, deeper this time, and if he could he’d lick his way into the other boy’s mouth- if he could, he’d turn around and do all the things that Kaworu is doing to him, if not more, but he can’t. He can’t, because he’s leaking drops of cum onto the sheets, because Kaworu is holding him so tightly that he never wants to leave where he is, ever. 

They kiss again and again, and in that distraction Kaworu starts to go faster- he starts losing his thought process, it seems, as Shinji hiccups, nearly whines as the collection beneath his navel gets bigger, and everything seems to swell, he loses his composure and lets his right hand join Kaworu’s. He can feel himself melting, almost, melting into putty as he touches himself like he always does, and as Kaworu tries to keep up, tries to learn what he likes as he milks everything out of him.

His breath hitches when he cums, a few times. Warm, milky fluid gushes from him and onto the sheets, and he thinks he might whisper the other boy’s name, but he isn’t sure. Kaworu is back to staring, his eyes half-lidded and his face dusted red as he watches cum spill out in ribbons, and Shinji thinks he hears  _ his  _ breath hitch, too, and he realizes that he can no longer feel the other’s arousal pressing into his back.

He had cum, just from touching him.

Right now, though, that doesn’t matter. Shinji shuts his eyes, his skin tingling and his body light. The mattress feels like a cloud, and his brain is doing somersaults, fizzing every now and then, but eventually evening out into a fine tempo. 

Actually, the sun is starting to rise. It’s glow burns through his eyelids, and he opens his eyes once more to see that the blue light from the window is getting brighter. He breathes, even, and comes back to reality, now aware of the dampness of the sheets, and of Kaworu’s breath melting into his shoulder. 

He isn’t really sure what to say, at this point. He never is, when this happens. Maybe they talk about pillows, or something? But in the end, he just says, “We’re gonna have to wash the sheets again.”

And Kaworu laughs. 

**Author's Note:**

> I said on Tumblr that I'd be uploading a oneshot 'tonight', but it's uh. It's past five in the morning. 
> 
> ...  
> Thank fuck no one's hired me yet.


End file.
